A Fallen Angel
by Elpin
Summary: Castiel needs some help, but he's very reluctant to ask. Azazeal thinks the other angel needs to lighten up. Cas/Azazeal with implied feelings for Dean. Minor spoilers for season six of SPN.


Supernatural/Hex Crossover.

Pairing: Castiel/Azazeal, some implied feelings for Dean.

Rating: NC17

Warnings: minor spoiler mentions/references to season six.

Summary: Castiel needs help, but he hates the creature he's forced to ask it of.

-:-

_A Fallen Angel._

"Jesus Christ," Dean sighed, rubbing his face as he sat down heavily on the couch. Sam hovered out of frame, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, as was usual whenever Cas was in the room. Bobby wasn't present; he'd been on a supply run when the angel had popped in. Castiel stood silent after his revelation.

"So, how the hell do we stop this?" Dean asked eventually, once he'd processed everything. A nuke from heaven was on the loose, and according to Castiel's information, it was going to be used on cities; several of them, starting small and working up.

"I have one idea, but it's a bad one," Castiel muttered, looking away when Dean looked up. Sam watched in silence.

"And?" Dean prompted. "What's the plan?" Castiel walked over to the 30 year old television set and seemed to be studying it intently. The awkwardness was unusual to say the least.

"There is an... angel who might know how to counter the weapon," Castiel slowly replied.

"Cas, you gotta make this easier for me," Dean told him, "this isn't twenty questions."

"He is a fallen angel."

"You mean he's like Anna?" Dean asked. "Does he know who he is or do we need to remind him?"

"No, he is not like other fallen angels," Castiel explained. He moved towards the center of the room again, eyes downcast. "He is the leader of the Nephilim."

"The Nephilim?" Dean asked with a _what the hell is that?_ -look. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"I thought Nephilim were the fallen? Aren't they mentioned in the Bible?" Sam asked. Dean glanced at him and looked to Cas for confirmation, but the angel was shaking his head.

"No, they're not the same," he said. "The Nephilim aren't really angels. They are the children of angels and mortal women, and Azazeal is the leader, the original creator. He has his own... special brand of power." Sam and Dean exchanged a look that was two parts surprise and one part mildly disturbed.

"So, these women, did they know they were getting their freak on with angels?"

"I don't know the details," Cas said quickly, almost snarkily.

"So, you don't approve of them, I take it?"

"That is an understatement. They are an abomination, and Azazeal is no better than a demon."

"Great," Dean summed it all up, "so you won't talk to him. Can you at least point us in the right direction?"

"No, I must speak to him," Cas argued. It looked like he was trying to convince himself. He sighed and looked at the Winchester in turn. "I will go now."

"Okay then," Dean said. It still took almost five seconds for Cas to disappear, which was practically a life-time for the angel. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

XXX

_England. _

Azazeal was watching the students as they practically frolicked in the sun. They were such an innocent sight. He knew Cassie would be out and about at any moment. He wondered briefly if he should pay the lovely teacher a visit today. His peaceful moment was shattered by the arrival of something he hadn't felt in many centuries. He knew immediately it was behind him so he pushed off the tree he had been leaning against and held his hands a little away from his body.

He turned slowly, hoping the angel wouldn't try to kill him straight away. He hated jumping right into a battle. It was so unpoetical. The angels hadn't bothered him in quite some time. He had gone back to old habits precisely because he figured the angels would be a bit busy with the Apocalypse.

He did not know the angel who had found him personally, but angels can recognize each other instinctively.

Castiel was wearing a very attractive meat-suit. A young man in his thirties, with kind and exceedingly blue eyes, nice brown hair and a little stubble. His face was round, but masculine, and he was shorter than Azazeal. In his suit and trench-coat he looked almost like a lost orphaned accountant. The loose tie certainly added to the picture.

"Castiel," Azazeal greeted. "I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure, but I've heard of you, of course."

"Azazeal," the angel replied with a very rough and deep voice for such a body. The contrast tickled Azazeal pleasurably.

/

Castiel watched Azazeal carfully. He was actually surprised by the fallen angel's appearance. Castiel wasn't sure what he had expected; a slick demon-type salesman bred for the sole purpose of seducing women to gain access to their wombs? Instead he found a man who, while very handsome, was clearly showing more of himself than was expected or, perhaps, advisable. His skin was too pale, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. He had a haunted look about him, very unlike other angels Castiel knew. Fallen angels who knew their nature, like Anna when she had regained her memory, were usually filled with either deep regret or a sense of righteousness. Azazeal seemed neither. He was a creature onto himself. A fallen angel, yes, but with some of his powers intact, not to mention the powers he gained from his... activities.

"I am not here to kill you," Castiel told him. Azazeal raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's always nice to hear," he said. The sound of laughter reached them. Both angels looked up to the school, where a group of young ladies were giggling. Castiel knew that both of them were concealing themselves from mortals at that moment. Castiel felt a surge of disgust when he thought of what Azazeal was doing at a school. "May I ask the reason for your visit?" Azazeal asked when they pulled their eyes away from the display of innocence.

"I... I need your help," the words were forced out between gritted teeth.

/

Azazeal took one look at the constipated face Castiel was making and grinned, then laughed.

"An angel from up on high has come down to my domain to ask me for help?" he asked for clarification. By the look on Castiel, he seemed to be one of the angels created without a sense of humor. A pity.

"I have no time for this," Castiel growled. The sound stirred things within Azazeal. My, what a paradox this angel seemed to be. Delicate, yet rough. A proper soldier, yet his presence in front of Azazeal without a flaming sword ready to strike suggested he wasn't all that proper after all. "The Apocalypse is upon us I'm sure you're aware?"

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Given your... nature," Castiel gestured towards the school in disgust, the rough voice even deeper, "I assume you don't wish the world to end?" Azazeal studied him for a moment. What kind of angel was this?

"You would much rather be killing me, wouldn't you?" he asked. "Look at you, fighting against your nature. All angels of heaven have sworn to kill me."

"I don't have the luxury of following those orders," Castiel snapped. He looked away. "The Apocalypse makes unconventional allies necessary." Azazeal tested the waters by stepping forward. Castiel immediately stepped back once, his eyes warning. He was an distrusting fellow, wasn't he?

"I wish to discuss an agreement," Castiel said.

"I'm listening," Azazeal told him. Castiel shot him a look of suspicion, but he allowed his gaze to wander away as he explained what he wanted.

"Balthazar has stolen several weapons of heaven, for his own gain. One of them has been... misplaced. From what I know, a demon has it, and intends to test it in a few days, on a small town in Kansas."

"How small?"

"50 000 people."

"Size is so relative," Azazeal murmured, picturing the faces of 50 000 people easily with his angelic mind. So many souls, but so few in the grand scheme of things. "I met Balthazar once. Nice chap."

"He seems to think so." A strange comment from the otherwise stoic angel. Again, Azazeal suspected Castiel was much more complicated than he liked to think himself.

"As far as I know," Azazeal spoke, his voice filled with curiosity, "my dear brothers upstairs are all aching to get this Apocalypse under way." Castiel avoided his gaze and Azazeal knew he was on to something. "Why would they care if a few cities started a bit early?"

"It's the weapon they want," Castiel replied. "It's the Orb of Ramesses." The pair fell silent, Azazeal's mind reeling, trying to puzzle the other angel out. Castiel continued to stare off somewhere to the right of his angelic brother. Finally, Azazeal decided he liked this angel. He was different.

"If your wish was to capture the Orb before it was used, you would not need me," Azazeal pointed out. Castiel's eyes snapped to him immediately and they both knew the game was up. Castiel had been foolish to try to convince Azazeal otherwise. "You believe I might be able to counter its effects."

"You have a reputation," Castiel muttered.

"And you are a very naughty angel." This caused the most delightful expression of indignation to appear on Castiel. Azazeal only grinned in response.

"Clearly, this was a misguided idea." Castiel turned and was about to walk off, when Azazeal moved at faster than the speed of light to place himself right in front of Castiel. The angel wasn't startled, but he sighed and almost rolled his eyes, a very human reaction, but Azazeal suspected that Castiel was quite in denial about that.

"You think you're so much better than me," Azazeal spoke softly, putting on his best show, wanting to get under the other angel's skin. He called forth all the power he had. He could tell by the way Castiel inhaled through his nose that he wasn't completely immune. He was truly fallen, then. "You look at me as if I am an abomination."

"You are," Castiel growled. "You seduce humans for nothing but your own pleasure."

"And your kind wish to kill every one of them for your pride," Azazeal shot back, the old accusation still stinging him. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"I wish to save humanity." This was what Azazeal had suspected, but he wasn't going to let Castiel get off that easily.

"Really? Father's plan is for the Apocalypse to be fought." He looked at his watch mockingly. "Looks like it's right on time, too. Now, why aren't you being the good little soldier and releasing the Orb of Ramesses onto the world yourself?" Castiel's face was a chaotic swirl of emotions: indignation, anger, guilt, sadness and something else Azazeal couldn't quite catch. It looked like he was fighting himself, trying to make himself say the words.

"Could it be you've stumble a bit yourself, Castiel?" The angel turned abruptly and walked away with long strides. Azazeal followed at a more leisurely pace. He had to stop suddenly when Castiel spun towards him.

"I am nothing like you," Castiel proclaimed.

"Seems to me like you are, I'm afraid," Azazeal said with a put upon sigh. "We both disagree on how the show is suppose to be run."

"What you do is despicable."

"What I do? What do I do, Castiel?" Azazeal spread his arms, inviting a more honest look. Castiel's eyes softened slightly as he no doubt once again took in Azazeal's appearance. "Do you wish to know my crime? Why I was cast out of heaven?"

"I know why." Azazeal ignored Castiel's muttered words.

"I loved a mortal. I know that's impossible for you to imagine-" He stopped short when he caught the briefest of expressions across Castiel's face. More interesting by the second. Azazeal approached cautiously, treating Castiel like a skittish animal. "Tell me why you fell, Cas." There was another odd look with the nickname. The angel looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"I haven't fallen, not yet, not completely."

"But you are like me, true? You are cut off from the grace of heaven?" Castiel closed his eyes and Azazeal felt his pain as if it were his own. Over the millennia he had desensitized himself to the pain, but now it came back in a rush. Without heaven's light, angels were in agony. It was in their nature.

"I can not return," Castiel admitted, voice laced with shame and pain, the former undeserved in Azazeal's opinion. "I rebelled."

"For humanity." Castiel nodded.

"For a human," he whispered. Azazeal's eyes widened. He had not thought the hardened soldier would admit such feelings. Truly, this angel was unique, like him.

"You love this human?" he asked respectfully. Again, Castiel forced a nod, his eyes on the ground now. He looked very human in that moment. Azazeal stepped closer, very slowly, and reached out. He cupped the smaller angel's rough cheek. Most angels made sure their vessels were clean-shaven and perfectly sanitary. Azazeal noted that neither of them bothered to use their powers on their looks. Castiel lifted his gaze, blue eyes sad. It pierced Azazeal. He had not seen that look on anyone but himself in the mirror. Finally, someone else had fallen for the right reasons.

"It's not a sin, Castiel," Azazeal murmured. "Love never is. That is why humans are so much better than us, and why our brothers will never understand." He leaned in, unable to resist the thin yet tempting mouth. The kiss was meant to be brief, but he felt unable to pull away, so he lingered.

/

Castiel allowed Azazeal to kiss him. He had never kissed anyone before. It was... not unpleasant. He understood why Dean always went on about how Castiel should loose his virginity before the end of the world. If there was a creature on this earth who was equipped to take it, it was certainly Azazeal.

A part of him still hated the angel, and the idea that they were anything alike should disgust him, but then he felt the absence of heaven and the wrath his brothers intended to bring down upon him. And Dean. He pictured Dean and Sam, and Bobby, and all the other people he had to save. Azazeal, if he truly loved these women, then he was perhaps better than them all, and they just didn't know it.

The kiss was almost sweet. Castiel felt Azazeal's power envelop him and he allowed it. A moment later and they were standing in- Castiel pulled away to look, and gasped.

"We are in a house of the Lord."

"Actually, it's mine now. God wasn't using it." That enormous grin of his was not one Castiel found charming. He looked around at the Church turned den of sin and frowned heavily. This was wrong. He had to go. Azazeal must have read his mind. The angel reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling him close.

"Do you really think he cares?" Azazeal asked harshly. Castiel knew his face betrayed him before he answered.

"No, I know he doesn't."

"Then save your condemnation for the bastards who want to destroy this world." He was right, Castiel knew, but rebelling still came hard for him. He was such a good little soldier. Then Azazeal was kissing him again, and he tried to let go. A quote from Dean suddenly popped into his head: _Live a little, Cas, _he had said once. Maybe if he lived a little, so to speak, he would be better equipped to do what he had to do, like Azazeal.

Tentatively, he started to kiss back and Azazeal must have taken that as permission. He forced Castiel's lips apart and plunged in, and Castiel finally understood why mortals so enjoyed this.. making out. He met Azazeal's tongue with his own, and felt a strange stirring inside him, and on the outside as well...

Azazeal started pushing the trench-coat off him, and Castiel allowed it. An expression, in for a penny, in for a pound, came to mind. The tie went next, then the jacket, then the buttons on his shirt, but Azazeal only got half way before he suddenly ripped the thing open.

/

Azazeal broke the kiss so he could look at Castiel's exposed chest. It wasn't a well-defined muscled vessel, but it was certainly attractive to Azazeal. It suited Castiel more than any vessel had ever suited anyone. The angel gazed up at him with a mixture of wonder, curiosity and expectation, almost childlike. He set Azazeal's desire afire. This was Castiel's first experience with fleshy pleasure.

Azazeal removed his own jacked and shirt, letting them fall to the floor while he watched Castiel. The angel stared at the exposed chest and shrugged off his own shirt in response. Azazeal stepped up close.

"I am unfamiliar with human sexual activities, though I am aware of what it entails."

"I am... very familiar," Azazeal said, unable to contain a small grin.

"I know." That made it a full-blown grin. Castiel had more human in him than he ever suspected.

"Then let me share my experience." Azazeal kissed him again, deeply, teaching by showing. He led Castiel to the bed and pushed him back. With their powers they did not have to break the kiss or stumble. Once well aligned, Azazeal made the rest of their clothes vanish.

Castiel gasped, his eyes fluttering at the onslaught of new sensations. Azazeal took great pleasure in grinding against the smaller body, making sure he wrenched more sound from the stoic angel. Castiel seemed hesitant at first, but soon his gasps became moans, and his eyes squeezed shut as his back arched in pleasure. Azazeal took the opportunity to suck on the delicious neck, marking the body.

"This is very strange," Castiel shuddered as he spoke. He tried to look down between them, but that was impossible, so he threw his head back against the pillows again and moaned. Azazeal grinned down at him a little evilly.

"Look at me," he commanded. Castiel did, his eyes filled with only a small amount of uncertainly. "It gets even better, if you'll let me." Castiel was silent for a long moment, but Azazeal held his gaze with calm conviction. Finally, the other angel nodded and closed his eyes for the onslaught.

Azazeal took care of him, playing him perfectly, but different from any mortal he had been with. This was a heavenly creature, after all, without any experience in the carnal delights. Luckily, Castiel was unfamiliar with the more unsanitary aspects of human life as well, so he was perfectly calm when Azazeal touched him in places another man might have something to say about first. Azazeal had not bedded an angel like this, and the absolute cleanliness of it was strange and delightful.

He made sure to kiss every inch of soft, clean skin. No sweat, just a perfect muskiness that was, in a word, heavenly. He made his way up and captured Castiel's lips again just as he made to enter him.

/

Their joining made Castiel hazy. At first he was a little afraid to loose himself, to feel his mind becoming dazed, but Azazeal seemed pleased by it. Castiel knew it was passion he was feeling, and lust.

Their kisses grew frantic. Castiel felt an overwhelming desire for more movement. He was painfully hard, he realized. Azazeal pushed faster. Was he reading his mind? Castiel raised his legs up, though they felt wobbly, and managed to lock them around the trim waist. Azazeal gave a loud moan at that and buried his face in Castiel's neck.

"Faster," Castiel whispered and Azazeal obliged. He felt his mind on the edge of a precipice, the pleasure building inside of him as Azazeal seemed to pump it up with each stroke. Would he let himself go? The fall seemed inevitable at that point.

"Are you going to let go, Cas?" Azazeal moaned in his ear. Castiel grabbed at the muscular back, willing himself to last a moment longer. "Fall with me, Cas."

"Yes."

An angelic orgasm was a bit like an explosion. Cas was no longer in the bed, joined to Azazeal. They were both everywhere and nowhere. Then, just as suddenly, they were physical entities, fucking and kissing without rhythm until they both ran out of steam and collapsed.

It could have been years before they moved again, Cas felt disconnected to time.

Azazeal pulled away and flopped down beside him on the bed. He sighed contently, gazing up at the canopy.

"If that's not worth eternal damnation, I don't know what is." Castiel got up abruptly, pulling his clothes to him with his powers, but dressing his vessel by hand. "Please don't tell me you have regrets?" He heard Azazeal ask.

"No, regrets are pointless. What's done is done." He stared at the tie for a long moment, realizing he didn't know how to put it on again, before discarding it. He pulled the trench-coat on as he turned to face Azazeal, still on the bed looking satisfied.

"So, it was all for nothing?" Azazeal asked. "You're still all grim and proper?"

"I am who I am," Castiel replied, unsure why so many people accused him of being a "party pooper."

"So you are," Azazeal said with a smile. "I guess you didn't have any further to fall after all."

"No, I had merely forgotten to enjoy the benefits." This made Azazeal let out a bark of laughter.

"You're a peculiar one, Castiel," he told him.

"So are you Azazeal," Cas felt compelled to reply. "You pretend not to care when you really care most of all." Azazeal looked away at this, face sad, and Castiel felt regret.

"I will help you in any way I can," Azazeal said.

"Thank you."

"Just answer me one thing." Azazeal looked him in the eye, deadly serious. "Can you win?"

"Not me," Castiel explained, "but someone I have every faith in." Azazeal nodded, accepting it.

"I'll come find you. I have some unfinished business here." Castiel nodded and departed for the United States. He returned to Bobby's and found Dean and Sam in almost the exact same positions he had left them. The only difference was the rain hitting the window. Sam and Dean jumped to attention. Dean looked him over once for injuries, as he always did, and frowned heavily.

"Where's your tie?" 

For some reason, that made Castiel grin.

End.


End file.
